The Last Day of the Doctor
by ShinyTogeticFTW
Summary: or Why There Is No Doctor In Pete's World – My Headcanon. AU. Clara watches tearfully as three different regenerations of the Doctor prepare to use the Moment together… but what will the earliest one do when the other two change their mind? Can they come up with a plan to alter history? Is there any other way – a way that doesn't end with "nobody lives"? Can something else be done?


The Last Day of the Doctor  
or  
Why There Is No Doctor In Pete's World – My Headcanon

(contains spoilers for the 50th anniversary episode, _Day of the Doctor_)

* * *

The Doctor stood with his fingers on the big red button, flanked on either side by two of his future regenerations. He hadn't thought he had a future, but Bad Wolf Girl – the interface of the Moment – had shown him that this was not the end for him. Just as they were about to activate the device, however, the one to his left looked behind him toward where Clara was standing at the sidelines.

"What?" he asked her. "What is it, what?" he pressed when she hesitated.

"Nothing," she finally replied.

"No… it's something," he countered, his hand sliding off the button as he turned to give her his full attention. "Tell me."

"You told me you wiped out your people. I just… I never pictured _you_ doing it, that's all."

How sentimental. But it still had to be done.

…Now what was the other one doing? Clara's version of him having second thoughts while still in her presence he could understand, but both of them? All of a sudden, the Doctor was the only one poised to press the button as the other two stepped away and moved closer to the human he would one day have as his companion. What did they think to accomplish? He knew he had to do what must be done. What he was about to do, he'd do without choice; in the name of peace and sanity…

Bad Wolf Girl's eyes flashed yellow, and he heard an echo in his mind of his later future self snarling, "…but not in the name of the Doctor."

"So be it," the Doctor muttered, and he pressed the button.

Suddenly, the two that he had yet to become gasped simultaneously. He spun around to see them grimacing in pain, each with a hand on their own chest. Bad Wolf Girl stood beyond them now, positioned between their two TARDISes… but something was wrong. The TARDISes of his future selves were disappearing; not dematerializing, but fading from existence.

"You made the wrong choice," Bad Wolf Girl said in a sinister singsong voice.

"How? I thought this was supposed to be proof that I was doing the right thing!"

"This feeling," the one wearing sand shoes groaned. "It's like…"

"Yes," the older but younger-looking one agreed. "When… we were Five."

"That can't be… happening again…" The other shook his head in disbelief.

"What have you done?" the one who traveled with Clara demanded, staring at the Doctor accusingly before he vanished completely and the girl simply ceased to be there.

"Oh dear…" Bad Wolf Girl smiled, but it wasn't a pleasant gesture; it was as though she was a wild animal and she had bared her teeth. "That's not good."

"What…?" the remaining one grunted, staggering. "Wha–" He was gone before he could finish.

"Where did they go? What happened to them?" the Doctor demanded of the now much more menacing blonde who represented the interface of the Moment.

"Who?" she asked, sounding like she didn't care as she began prowling closer to him.

"My future selves! They were just here!"

"'Future selves'?" she scoffed, her eyes aglow. "You have no future!"

…AND SO IT WAS THAT, IN THAT MOMENT, THE DOCTOR DIED ENDING THE TIME WAR.

* * *

**A/N: In response to a guest reviewer, I can explain. You said...**

**its Good, but wrong. The doctor had no intention of living through the time war, so the moment decided that would be his punishment. if the doctor dies here then he gets exactly what he wanted in the first place, so its not a punishment.**

**Here is my reasoning for it: The Moment was bluffing. She didn't want him to use her, so she came up with the best threat she could - to do exactly what he didn't want. She kills him because he uses her anyway and, being a conscience, she must cast judgement on him. And anyway, after seeing his future selves, he realized he still had a purpose, could still make a difference in the world, and had something to live for. Basically? Dying isn't what he wants anymore, so living is what would not be a punishment.**


End file.
